


Dust in the Wind

by OmniscientProstitute



Series: If You Have Ghost [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Non-Band AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: This was inspired by my fascination with the concept of the Ghouls as well as the fact that there aren't really any fluffy Ghost fics. This is supposed to be soft and squishy like a bunny. I guess you could say it's a thought experiment. I hope you enjoy it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

The compound was surprisingly active for the middle of the night. Earth had startled a few foxes and small rodents during his stroll around the forest. He hadn't been able to sleep after mass; his mind was running too rampant from jealousy and self-doubt. Earth thought he had come to terms with his petite and lithe figure but constantly being blown off by the parishioners hurt, especially when they ignored him to fawn over his brothers. He couldn't deny that the other four ghouls were more masculine and dominant. They met the expectations humans had of a ghoul. And, he was jealous of the attention Air willingly gave them. The tall ghoul had captured Earth's attention quickly. The stoic and quiet male was so different from Earth. They were too different, and Air would never settle for someone like Earth when he could have anyone he wanted. Earth's fingers unconsciously made their way to the cracked horn on his head. No, Air would never want Earth. There are quite a few ways ghouls are similar to humans. Ghouls are born from and adult male and an adult female who mate. Ghouls normally stayed together until the offspring reached the age of maturity, traditionally ghouls separated once the kit reaches maturity, but ghouls had begun to remain together in order to have more offspring. Ghouls mate and raise kits within the safe depths of Hell. The majority of ghouls never break the earth's crust. Only a few selected ghouls are asked to join clans on the surface where they work under demons to collect human souls for the Dark Lord. Ghouls who are selected are considered perfect specimens. They have the average height of a human, strong and powerful bodies, spaded tails, long claws, and sharp horns that gently curved inwards on their head. They also had to have some sort of ability or control over one of the five elements. Earth stopped to pluck a small jagged rock. He was positive that his control over the earth was the only reason Papa had summoned him to the surface. He couldn't draw people in with sex appeal or intimidation like his brothers. With a soft sigh, Earth continued his walk, gently rubbing the stone, smoothing its rugged edges. His time as a kit had been difficult, leaving him with one horn that was broken, one horn that was rounded off, and a tail that had been docked to an embarrassing nub. From what Earth understood, his father was a very powerful fire ghoul, and shortly after he mated with Earth's mother, he was summoned to the surface. Instead of requesting a hold period in order to help raise his kit, he left. Earth's mom was a regular ghoul, no special talents or characteristics, but she had high hopes for her son to be a spectacular fire ghoul like his father. Unfortunately by the time his horns began coming in, Earth didn't light his mother's favorite candle with a single breath. Instead, he almost collapsed the cave in when his mother smacked him for being unable to create a flame. The cave in cracked his horn, but his mother mutilated his tail and tortured his other horn. She tried to change his ability through pain, suffering, and anything else she could think of to make her son a fire ghoul. It didn't work. By the time Earth reached adulthood, he was malnourished, underdeveloped, but the most capable earth ghoul in Hell. Once the stone was smooth enough to feel like water, Earth slipped it into the pocket off his jacket and picked up another raw stone. He had a chest hidden under his bed that was filled with his self-made worry stones. He wondered how many he would have by the time he died. Ghouls could live for thousands of years, if they weren't killed by other ghouls or in clashes with angels. Earth wondered how many chests filled with smooth stones he would have after thousands of years of being alone. He knew he wasn't entirely alone. His brothers loved him enough to invite him when they left the compound and to check up on him during the days between masses, but he would never have a bond like Fire and Aether or the self-confidence of Water. He didn't even want to think of comparing himself to Air. He couldn't even dream of being equal to Air.

Earth stilled as the atmosphere around him began to thicken. He slipped the unfinished worry stone into his pocket, refit his metal mask over his head, and waited patiently for Aether to find him and appear. The ghoul was like a mother to the others. He was compassionate, understanding, wise, and intimidatingly perceptive. "You missed breakfast." Earth looked up to the sky, surprised to see the sun fully visible over the horizon. "How long have you been out here?" Earth shrugged turning away from the ghoul and continuing his walk, figuring Aether would join him, if he was actually concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?" Earth shrugged again. There was too much to tell. The other ghouls didn't know about his horns or his tail. They didn't know about his dad or his mom. They didn't know anything about him besides what element he controlled. It felt like three years was too long to suddenly spill his life story, even though, it was a blip in the span of their life. "You've been unusually quiet lately." Earth shrugged. Suddenly, a claw was gripping his shoulder. "We are your brothers. I am your brother. Let me help you."

"It's a long story, and it's not worth telling." Earth looked into Water's crystalline blue eyes. "I just need to get over some stuff."

Omega's eyes squinted with concern, but he didn't press any further. "Try to make it back for dinner."

Earth resumed his walk once Omega had disappeared. He kept his mask on for the remainder. He felt more like a ghoul when he actually looked like one.

 

Earth returned to the mansion in time for dinner. He took his place at the end of the table silently and picked at the food that had been set before him. Throughout the meal, he could feel eyes on him, but he never took his eyes off of his fork. He was the first one to excuse himself from the table once everyone had finished eating, and he retreated to his room instead of going to the living room to enjoy the company of his brothers. Earth chucked his new worry stones onto his bed then laid on the floor to stare up at the ceiling. There was nowhere else in the world he wanted to be, but he felt like a fraud. Papa deserved the best ghouls, and Earth did not feel he was included in that. He knew he could ask to be replaced. He would return to Hell and a different earth ghoul would take his place. The thought caused the hollow space where his heart would be if he were human to ache. He needed to talk to Papa.

Earth found the Dark Pope sitting alone in his study. The demon looked relaxed and happy in his chair next to a roaring blue fire. "Earth, I had a feeling you were going to visit me this evening." Earth kneeled in front of the demon. "What is it you need?"

"I think I should be replaced."

The silence that stretched between them made Earth want to pick his head up to look for Papa's reaction, but he kept his eyes locked on the tips of his shoes. "Why?" Papa sounded surprised and mildly offended.

"I am not worthy enough to serve someone as great as you."

"Think through this carefully, once you are sent away you cannot come back."

"I am aware."

"I will ask you for your final decision tomorrow. I hope you reconsider."

Earth left the room without looking at Papa. He went back to his room, where he tried to memorize everything about the place he had come to love.


	2. Chapter 2

_The four ghouls knelt in front of Papa. They were all tense with concern and fear, since their smallest brother was missing from the line-up. "Earth has just come to me and has asked me to send hm back to Hell." All four heads shot up in surprise. "He said he was not worthy enough to serve someone as great as I." Papa frowned down at the four ghouls. "Does anyone know why he would say this?"_

_Omega spoke up first. "I confronted him this morning after he didn't show up for breakfast. He was quite a distance out from the mansion. He was still on the compound, but he didn't realize the sun was out. I asked him if he wanted to talk about it, but he said something about a long story not worth telling. He said he was trying to get over something, but I think there is more to it."_

_"Is he trying to insult you?" Alpha spit out. "You wouldn't have picked someone who was unworthy. Is he suggesting you made a mistake?"_

_"Alpha." Water snapped. "You know that's not what Earth is trying to say."_

_Papa noticed that Air was ignoring his brothers, staring into the open space above the fire place. "Air." Papa prompted._

_"He never takes his mask off." Air looked to his brothers who were all maskless and wearing human clothing. "When he eats he lifts his mask, but he never takes it off. He also never wears human clothing or talks about his time in Hell." Air finally met Papa's gaze. Papa had quite quickly realized Air's affection for the small ghoul. Air would be more patient with him and spent extra time teaching him the rituals of the mass. Air remained quiet and distant in order to give the new brother time to get comfortable. "I think something is wrong."_

_"No shit." Alpha snapped. His red eyes were alight with anger._

_"I will talk to him." Air stated ignoring Alpha's outburst. "He will not be returning to Hell."_

 

 

Earth was lying on his bed rotating his worry stones above his head, when a sharp knock sounded on his door. Assuming it was Omega coming to worry over him again, he growled signaling his desire to be left alone. The response was a snort and the door opening anyway. Earth recognized Air's silence, and he quickly sat up, flinging the rocks all over the room as the tall ghoul entered. He was maskless, allowing his concerned look to be unavoidable. He stooped down to pick one of the perfectly round rocks up. "You made this." Earth nodded. He was unable to refuse Air anything. "When?"

"During my walks." Air kept the rock in his hand as he walked further into the room.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?"

"No." Earth shook his head and immediately made room for Air to sit, even though there had been enough space on the bed before.

"Papa told us you want to be sent back to Hell." Air's voice was even and emotionless. His grey eyes weighed on Earth like an anchor. "Why?"

Earth dropped his head to look at his hands. "He deserves a real ghoul."

"And, you're not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm too short. I'm not sexy. I don't draw people into the congregation. Nobody would care if it was me standing behind Papa or some other earth ghoul."

"I disagree." Earth felt pressure on the chin of his mask pulling his face up to look at Air. "I think you're the perfect height, and you're incredibly sexy. I don't want you to draw people to the congregation, because I want to be the only one who looks at you. And, I care that you are the one standing behind Papa. Every other earth ghouls can go fuck themselves." Earth could feel himself blushing under his mask. He was confused by Air's words. The claims he was making were impossible.

"I'm confused, what are you saying?"

The taller ghoul smiled. "I'm saying that I love you, and that you are worthy of being here."

"You can't love me!" Earth squealed jerking away from Air.

"I can't?"

"No! I'm not good enough for you." Earth turned his head away from Air. "You deserve someone as sexy and nice as you are."

"Who has put these ideas in your head?" The sudden anger in the elder ghouls voice startled Earth. "Who convinced you that you are not a real ghoul, and that you are not good enough?" Earth could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Air. "Earth, tell me." The dominant commanding tone caused Earth to cave.

"My mom." He whimpered. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and Earth scrubbed his sleeves over his eyes to keep the water from running.

"Why?" The anger was still there, but it was softened by confusion and concern.

"I'm not a fire ghoul like my dad." Arms wrapped around Earth's body and pulled him into Air's lap. Finger's gently prodded at the bottom of his mask. Earth froze with fear but allowed Air to continue to pull the mask off his head. Earth reached up to hide his pathetic horns, only to be stopped by Air.

"She did this too you?" Earth could feel the gentlest of pressure on his horns as Air prodded at them.

"Well, I brought the cave down on our heads, but she is responsible for the rounded horn and my tail."

"You're tail?"

Earth nodded tentatively and took Air's hands leading them to his lower back where a long spaded tail should have sprouted. The touch tingled as Air tried to figure out what was wrong. A ghouls' horns and tail were supposed to be erogenous zones, but Earth's nerves had suffered too much damage. "See, I am not a real ghoul." Suddenly, Earth was being crushed to Air's chest.

"Yes you are a real ghoul, and I will not let you rely it." Earth shook his head. "Look at me." Air commanded. "You are a real ghoul. Say it."

"I am a real ghoul." Earth immediately repeated.

"Again."

"I am a real ghoul."

"You are a real ghoul." Air kissed his head. "And, I love you."

"I love you too." Earth responded a warmth hugging his cheeks. He looked away in embarrassment only to have soft lips press to his. Earth released an unconscious gasp and pawed at Air's thin human shirt.

Air pulled back and rubbed his thumb against Earth's cheek. Earth released a pleased chirp. "When Papa asks you tomorrow, are you going to tell him you want to go back to Hell?" Earth shook his head no. "Will you let us help you?" Earth turned his head away and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. "Will you let me help you?"

"How?" Earth gestured to his head. "You can't fix my horns or my tail."

"They don't need to be fixed." Air nuzzled his face against Earth's, making the smaller ghoul giggle. "As much as I want to tear your mother apart, your "imperfections" are part of you; therefore, they are perfect and don't need to be fixed." They sat in silence for a few breathes, just reveling in each other's presence. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to talk for you."

"I could have said something to you at some point as well." Earth cocked his head playfully and ran his hands over Air's chest. "From nos on, I promise to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Earth dressed and went down to breakfast. He paused outside of Air's room and debated asked the tall ghoul to breakfast, but Earth feared that would be overstepping their new relationship. Aether was the only one at the tale when Earth took his seat. Aether shifted as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. The possible moment was destroyed when Water and Fire entered the room. "So you're still here?" Fire blatantly stated taking the seat directly across from Earth. He normally sat next to Papa near the head of the table.

"Fire." Aether and Water scolded simultaneously. Earth inwardly panicked. He was not good at with conflict, on top of that he had no idea how to deal with the testy ghoul.

"No, he was going to send himself back to Hell without talking to us first." Fire slammed his fist onto the table making Earth squeak. "We're his brothers. He should have come to us." Earth shrunk in his chair under Fire's incendiary stare. "He insulted us, and he insulted Papa."

"Fire." Air's voice floated from the door to the dining room. "I have already talked to Earth and settled things. There is no reason to get worked up." Air approached the table with firm authoritative strides. He placed a hand on Earth's shoulder and bent down to give the temple of the metal ghoul mask a kiss. "Besides, I heard Papa moving around in his room. You know he hates to see his ghouls fight." Fire snorted in response, but let the topic drop and returned to his usual seat. The ghouls were all sitting peacefully by the time Papa arrived.

Breakfast was served promptly, and all traces of the conflict dissipated. Earth wasn't surprised when Papa asked him up to his room after the dishes were cleared. He just feared that Papa had decided to make his final decision for him. "I trust you gave some serious thought to your request."

"Yes, Papa." Earth confirmed from his kneeling position.

"And, do you still wish to be sent back to Hell and replaced?"

"No, Papa."

"Good." Papa lifted Earth's head. "I want you to feel like this is your home, and that the other ghouls are your brothers. I understand that you may have--things--that you don't want to discuss with me, but I want you to find someone to talk to."

"Yes, Papa."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Earth bowed respectfully before exiting the chamber. Earth went directly out to the grounds. He always felt better outside of the mansion. Even though, he couldn't feel the sun on his face, or the grass underfoot, just being in its presence revitalized him. Earth especially liked to spend time in the small clearing that he had conjured in the middle of the woods. When he was a kit, the others would tease him for trying to grow surface flowers. A part of him worried that his brothers would behave similarly. On the surface, flowers and nature were seen as feminine. Earth figured that was another reason he struggled in drawing people to the congregation. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Earth sat and pulled his sketchbook from the depths of his robe. The black leather book housed detailed drawings of individual plants, scenery, and animals. The last drawing was of a Lily that Earth had grown. He taped his pencil thoughtfully against the chin of his metal mask as he surveyed the land, looking for something to immortalize. He had a hankering for something small and fury; he needed to work on sketching fur. Pulling from the deep recesses of the earth, Earth summoned a chipmunk. He sat silently waiting for the small brown creature to appear. When it did, it climbed onto Earth's knee. He carefully ran the tip of his finger over its furry head. 

Earth had been sitting in the clearing sketching for hours when a voice startled him. "So, this is what you do when you disappear for days." Air sat besides Earth; his long body stretching out on the grass. "I didn't know you draw."

"It's just something I do for fun. I'm not very good." Air snorted.

"Can I remove your mask?"

Earth nodded, closing his eyes as the metal was lifted off his face. Air seemed to get some sort of pleasure from removing Earth's mask. His lips would curl up ever so slightly, and his nostrils would flare. "Does Fire hate me?"

"No, he just doesn't know how to handle his emotions. Aether is a little hurt, but that's just because you are his favorite."

Earth closed his sketchbook and picked up the little chipmunk. "Papa seemed happy that I decided to stay." 

"He was worried about you. He still is." Earth set the little creature on Air's head, nestled between his two horns. It made Earth smile to see the outwardly emotionless and cold ghoul with a chipmunk sitting on his head. 

"Do you think they will forgive me?"

"Yes. They're stupid if they don't." Air reached up to feel for his furry friend. "I'm sorry I interrupted your drawing time."

Earth shook his head. "You're always welcome to interrupt me."

"Always?" Air lowered his voice and cocked his eyebrow. Earth frowned, not quite sure what was supposed to be suggestive.

"Yes. Of course."

"Hmm." Air nudged the chipmunk off his head. He leaned into Earth's personal space until his was hovered over Earth, who had his back pressed to the ground. "Even if it was after a mass, and you were taking a shower, rinsing the sweat off of your body?" Earth whined, his head rolling back, exposing his neck in a sign of submission.

"Yes." Earth wasn't sure if it was a response to the question or the way Air gently scraped his teeth down Earth's neck. In either case, it must have been the right answer, because Air responded by rolling his hips down against Earth's.

"Air." Earth whimpered.

"Yes?" Air moved his arms to support himself above Earth. The position also gave his fingers access to what was left of the smaller ghoul's horns.

"Someone might see us."

"They're all preoccupied, and I like seeing you in you're element." Air gave Earth a series of chaste kisses. "If you're uncomfortable we can stop."

"I don't want to stop," Earth's hands fidgeted with the grass next to him, "but, I'm not ready for them to know about-" Earth wrinkled his nose and wiggled his head.

"They won't know until you want them to." Air kissed the wrinkled nose. "Why don't you show me some of your drawings?"

The two ghouls sat up and the smaller one passed over his sketchbook. Earth appreciated Air's understanding and patience, but he felt bad for ruining the mood and always being so needy. His self-consciousness and lack of confidence must be annoying, especially to a highly reviled ghoul such as Air. From what Earth knew, Air was hundred of years old, had served under many Dark Popes, and was rumored to have dined with the Dark Lord himself. Earth was awed by Air, but he tried not to put the tall ghoul on a pedestal. He promised himself to become the mate Air deserved. He would improve. He would be the best ghoul ever. He would-- "Earth."

"Hmm?" Earth looked to Air still partially caught up in his head.

"You've been growing to yourself for a while; what are you thinking about?"

"I'm going to be the best ghoul ever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Air's perspective. It also contains the fluffiest smut I could come up with.

Air watched Earth from the corner of his eye as the five ghouls rehearsed for the upcoming mass. It had been a few weeks since Fire's outburst and the day in the meadow with Earth, and the small ghoul seemed to bu functioning better than before. he was still shying away from Fire, but he had reverted back to his joking and playful demeanor. Air wondered if it was a facade, or if it was his actual personality. Whenever he had his mask off, Earth was timid and subdue, which Air knew was partly due to fear and self-deprecation. Air was disappointed that he hadn't had another chance to be around Earth maskless. He had a strong desire to strip Earth down and stare at him until Air knew all of the curves of Earth's body. But, Earth was skittish, and Air respected that, but he wanted. He wanted so much that his cock ached, his hips twitched, and his fingers clutched at nothing. Air knew Earth desired him sexually as well from what he said at the clearing, which gave him hope that they would eventually be sexually intimate. He wondered what sex would be like with Earth. Would it be energetic and intense? Romantic and lustful? Passionate and rough? Air could tell Earth was submissive. The way he responded to Air's kisses and touches was a big tell. Air wondered if Earth was ever dominant, had he ever been intimate with anyone before? Air figured that he hadn't, and that made him purr with possession. Had he ever been kissed the way Air kissed him, or touched the way Air touched him?

Air was aware that he was now full on starring at Earth, but he couldn't make himself care. Earth was shooting Air concerned looks. There was nothing they could do during rehearsal. "Is something wrong?" Earth asked as the ghouls filed back to their rooms to relax before dinner. "You were staring at me during rehearsal."

"I was just thinking about you." Air took Earth's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Air closed the door behind them and removed his mask. He was pleased to see Earth remove his mask as well.

"You were thinking about me?" Air wrapped his arms around Earth and fought the urge to kiss the crease between his eyebrows. "What were you thinking about?"

"Dirty things." Earth's eyes flickered. "Had you ever been kissed before I kissed you?"

"No." Earth's pale face turned a satisfying rose pink. Air responded by purring. "Is that good?"

"I am very possessive," Air blatantly stated, "and it turns me on to think that I'm the only one to touch you this way."

"But, what if I don't compare to the others? What if I'm no good at sex?" Earth admitted. "I want to ruin sex with other people for you." Air felt heat pool under his skin. "I have to beat the others, so there isn't competition"

"No you don't. There are no competitors." Air pressed his forehead against Earth's. "I don't want to pressure you, but I really want to touch you."

"You can."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Hey, I've always been an advocate for jumping in head first."

"We should have enough time before dinner."

Air began by pressing a kiss to Earth's lips; a gentle pressure that Earth reciprocated with fervor. He waited until he felt Earth was relaxed to lightly bite the ghoul's lower lip. Earth opened his mouth slowly, as if he was unsure that was what he was supposed to do. Watching the sharp teeth that lined ghoul's jaws, Air tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Earth's hands tensed against Air's shoulders as their tongues slid against each other for the first time. Earth tasted like he smelled, like comfort. Continuing the kiss, Air pushed the balaclava from Earth's face and gently rubbed his thumb against the rounded horn on Earth's head. The short ghoul's head tipped backwards and his hips made shallow thrusts. Keeping one hand rubbing Earth's horn, Air's other hand moved to the metal snaps of Earth's jacket. He didn't return to kissing Earth, so he could watch the ghoul's pale skin slowly be revealed. With a languid pace Air pushed the jacket off Earth's shoulders and maneuvered the balaclava off as sexily as possible. Pulling away, Air observed Earth's body. His collar pones were pronounced as well as the hollow of his neck. His skin held a spattering of scars, most appearing to be caused by a claw or knife. His nipples were pale pink, and a scar cut directly through the one on Earth's right side. Earth had gone silent, making Air look up. "Are you doing okay?" 

"Yeah, it's just weird."

"Are you okay to continue?"

"Yeah, but can I get a kiss first?"

"Of course." Air gave Earth a sweet meaningful kiss as he slid his hands down Earth's sides. He let his fingers rest in the waistband of Earth's pants. While doing that, Air moved his lips to the side of Earth's neck. The hickies that Air had left prier were faint, so he set to work forming them again. He wanted Earth to always be like this: completely at Air's mercy. Air popped the button on Earth's pants slowly, savoring the tension of anticipation. Once the zipper was released, Air slid the fabric down Earth's thighs until gravity carried them to the floor. His fingers rubbed the silky material of Earth's boxers. He decided to leave them on. Air lowered himself to he knees, feeling his pants strain against his thighs and erection. Earth's thighs were also covered in little scars. Air laid his tongue over one, feeling the raised tissue; Earth made a noise like he was chocking on a whine. Inches away from Air's face was a small bulge in the black briefs. The underwear was designed to keep things contained; it seemed to be too good at it's job. Air was a little nervous to fully unclothe the ghoul in front of him. He wondered if Earth hadn't told him the true extent of his mutilation. As a way of stalling and also a sweet torture, Air ran a nail lightly over the clothed cock. Earth's hips rolled sexily, and he whined. Air lazily caught the waistband of the briefs with his finger tips. Earth's cock was red, dripping pre-cum, and completely free from harm. It curved upwards with a beautiful arch. Air looked up to survey the damage. Earth's brown eye were blown-out with lust. His hands were clenched into fists and pressed to his sides. His lips were dark red and parted. He was panting. Air grabbed onto Earth's hips and pressed them to the wall. He opened his mouth and let it hover over the head of the cock; his warm breath hitting flushed skin. The head hit Air's lips on its way into his mouth. Air felt Earth's hips struggle to buck. Air wanted to take his time and make the small ghoul release without complete satisfaction. He wanted Earth to crave more. To crave him. Flattening his tongue, Air coaxed Earth down his throat, until Air's nose was being tickled by the curly dark hair sitting above the base of the cock. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Air pulled off. Air allowed himself to appreciate the moment before taking Earth back into his mouth. He utilized his tongue, the gentle pressure of teeth, and the constriction of his throat to bring Earth to climax. The younger ghoul pawed at Air's head and shoulders, while his hips fought against Air's grip. Earth's lower jaw dropped, and his lips formed an 'O' as he came. Air swallowed the release with a feeling of satisfaction. Earth seemed to be entranced as Air stood; his hands were shaky as they moved to undress Air. There was no finesse, and Air found it more adorable than sexy when Earth cursed at the snap on Air's pants. Air very rarely wore anything under his mass clothes; he found the pants constricting enough. Earth's hands felt amazing on Air's needy prick despite the lack of lube. The technique Earth used was effective. He twisted his wrist and gently applied pressure with his fingers on the way up. Air could feel his body tensing to a point of no return, and he leaned in to moan lowly in Earth's ear while he orgasmed.

They left their clothes on the floor in favor of stumbling to the bed. "Come on, let's take a nap before dinner." Air tugged the small ghoul into his bed and nestled the blankets around them. He pressed as much of his skin as he could against Earth, savoring the smell and feeling of sex, drawing the sensation out. He debated getting up to set an alarm, but Air really couldn't care if they missed dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Earth felt like he was forgetting something as he walked down the hall towards the dining room with Air. He wasn't wearing hi ritual wear; instead he was wearing a pair of Air's sweatpants and one of Air's black T-shirts. The nap had cleared his head, but his limbs still felt like they were detached from his body. Something was different. His head felt lighter. And, Papa and his brothers were staring at him. Earth shot his brothers confused looks and sat in his usual spot. Air wasn't acting different, so Earth figured nothing was wrong. Maybe, his brothers could smell the sex on him and Air.

Earth didn't realize how hungry he was until his plate piled with steak and potatoes was placed in front of him. Licking his lips, Earth moved his hand to grab the chin of his mask, so he could eat, only for his fingers to clutch at air. Panic jolted him, and Earth looked to Air. The ghoul's gaze was calculating; he was waiting for Earth's lead. Knowing how Papa hated when meals were interrupted, Earth resigned himself to eating without his mask. Air didn't seem to attempt to bridal his worry. His eyes darted around the members of the table, who were all dead silent.

Earth didn't know what he was going to do; he wasn't ready for them to know. He didn't want to answer questions or talk about why his horns were mangled. He had barely told Air what happened to him in Hell; the ghoul he trusted the most only knew the most basic facts. "I'm very proud of how well you have been preforming recently." The ghouls all bowed their heads to show humility and appreciation for Papa's compliment.

Papa's flattery popped the invisible bubble of awkwardness and tension, and the ghouls became more talkative. Earth allowed himself to relax as Fire and Aether began arguing like normal about something frivolous. Water even began talking to Earth about a movie he had seen recently. Earth knew air was hyper aware of his body language and tone of voice. As long as nobody tried to mention his masklessness, Earth felt that he would be fine. If they could all ignore it, everything would be fine.

At the termination of dinner, Earth waited for papa to call him up to his room, but the Dark Pope departed without summoning the youngest ghoul. "Would you like to go back to your room?" Air asked, having came to stand next to Earth.

"Actually, I was going to go for a walk. Would you like to join me?" Earth stood and tried to silently push his chair in.

"Do you actually want me to come with, or are you being polite"

"I want you with me." Earth took Air's hand and led him out of the mansion. The sun was starting to set throwing the world off balance as the flora's shadows stretched away from the light. The two ghouls walked in silence until Earth let out a shaky sigh. "Did you tell them about us?"

"No, but Aether asked after the first night I talked to you. I had your scent all over me, and my pheromones were running rampant." Air twisted their fingers together more securely. "I'm almost positive Water knows, but I'm not sure about Fire. He hasn't said anything to me, but I'm sure Aether talked to him about it."

"They don't seem upset to you do they?"

"Aether was thrilled. He's been hinting to me about mating for many years. The fact that I picked his favorite excited him more." Air fell silent and came to a stop, gently maneuvering Earth to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't notice your mask wasn't on. I feel like it is my responsibility to protect and care for you, and I failed."

Earth considered his words carefully. He didn't want Air to misunderstand him and become offended. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but mistakes happen. Also, let's be honest with ourselves, if we waited for me to be comfortable and ready, it would never happen. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"You don't have to talk about it, even if Fire comes at you with his claws out and his teeth bared."

Earth laughed and snuck a kiss from Air's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"It's so weird to hear you say that." Earth shook his head with an eager smile.

"Is it weird that not even three hours ago my mouth was on parts of your body nobody else had ever touched before?"

"Yes!" Earth exclaimed. "And I touched you too." Earth whimpered to himself.

"Yes you did." Air chuckled. "And you did a beautiful job."

Earth's stomach fluttered in response to the compliment. "I just did what I enjoy." Earth tried not to be embarrassed about talking about his masturbation technique, but it was difficult with Air making a face of interest and trouble-making.

"Maybe you could show me sometime." Air purred. Earth couldn't stop the heat from rushing to his face. He could imagine himself spread out on Air's bed, pale skin on display, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other pushing one finger at a time into his hole.

"I don't know if it will live up to your expectations."

"We won't know until we try." Earth rolled his eyes and turned away from the tall ghoul. He made it a few steps before Air's hand was back in his. "In all honesty, I want to pleasure you again."

Earth squeaked. "How can you say stuff like that so casually?"

"I've been around for a long time, very little fazes me anymore. It's not like masturbation or sex is something to be embarrassed about anyway. They're just ways to express pleasure." Air shrugged. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't so familiar with things. I wish I could experience things for the first time again. Not necessarily sex related adventures, but experiences that nothing can prepare you for." Earth looked up at the tall ghoul, patiently waiting for Air to continue. "I want to ride a roller coaster for the first time again. I want to re-experience a lemon and dark chocolate. I want to jump out of a plane. I want to wade in the ocean. I want to feel silk and pet a cat. I'd even take a sunburn. I just feel so numb sometimes, since nothing is ever new. That's why I was drawn to you. You're so lively and everything is exciting to you. I loved watching you react to new experiences; I still do." Air's tone was melancholy. Earth understood that he was mourning, but he still wanted to offer some consolation.

"Well, I still haven't done a lot of those things, so you can experience them for the first time again through me. I know it's not exactly the same, but I want to do something for you, since you are helping me so much."

"You don't ha-" Earth quieted Air with a gentle shake of his head.

"The thing about loving someone is that it makes you a little crazy, and it makes you want to do everything possible for the one you love. and even if it does nothing for you, it's still time we get to spend together." The softness of Air's eyes was something Earth had never seen them emote before. Even during their moments together, the ghoul was put-together and stoic.

"When we go back to the mansion, I want you to do something for me. The humans call it a bucket list; it's a list of everything you want to do before you die. It can have anything you want on it. Next time we leave for recruitment tour, we'll see if we can experience some new things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I want to thank everyone for bearing with me through the spastic upload schedule and being supportive. I began checking my inbox everyday for emails about comments and kudos that had been left. I had been unsure at first, but now I am glad I posted this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
